The present disclosure concerns a dialysis system, such as a microfluidic or flow field dialyzer capable of being fluidly coupled to a dialysate stream and a blood stream, and a method for using the dialysis system.
There are, at present, hundreds of thousands of patients in the United States with end-stage renal disease. Most of those require dialysis to survive. United States Renal Data System projects the number of patients in the U.S. on dialysis will climb past 600,000 by 2012. Many patients receive dialysis treatment at a dialysis center, which can place a demanding, restrictive and tiring schedule on a patient. Patients who receive in-center dialysis typically must travel to the center at least three times a week and sit in a chair for 3 to 4 hours each time while toxins and excess fluids are filtered from their blood. After the treatment, the patient must wait for the needle site to stop bleeding and blood pressure to return to normal, which requires even more time taken away from other, more fulfilling activities in their daily lives. Moreover, in-center patients must follow an uncompromising schedule as a typical center treats three to five shifts of patients in the course of a day. As a result, many people who dialyze three times a week complain of feeling exhausted for at least a few hours after a session.
Given the demanding nature of in-center dialysis, many patients have turned to home dialysis as an option. Home dialysis provides the patient with scheduling flexibility as it permits the patient to choose treatment times to fit other activities, such as going to work or caring for a family member. Unfortunately, current dialysis systems are generally unsuitable for use in a patient's home. One reason for this is that current systems are too large and bulky to fit within a typical home. Current dialysis systems are also energy-inefficient in that they use large amounts of energy and require enormous amounts of water for proper use. Although some home dialysis systems are available, they generally use complex flow-balancing technology that is relatively expensive to manufacture and most systems are designed with a system of solenoid valves that create high noise levels. As a result, most dialysis treatments are performed at dialysis centers.